A mission from the Capital - Teaser
by Yisumeng
Summary: Naruto gets a solo-mission, as Tsunade wants to secretly test Naruto's acting and infiltrating skills. The mission details: Infiltrate the party of the Kumo Daimyo (lightning feudal lord) and confirm/get new information on the 2 and 8 tailed Jinchuuriki's. If possible pose as a rich, elegant woman with much (political) power.


_Writer: Yisumeng_

 _This is mostly something from my draft.. since I hadn't posted a story in a long time, I figured that I should fix it: so here it is.  
This will probably be like __Lost_ _: "just a small snippet of a bigger story, but for those who haven't read enough fanfictions, manga or anime."_

 **I hope you'll enjoy the story, reviews would be nice too...**

 **#** A mission from the capital - Teaser **#**

Slightly mystery and humor; Includes crossdressing (obviously).

 _Plays in the time after the first Chuunin Exam and after Gaara has been made Kazekage (Wind shadow; leader of the Hidden Village of Sand), which means after the Uchiha has defected, but before the time-skip._

 **Summary** : Naruto gets a solo-mission, as Tsunade wants to secretly test Naruto's acting and infiltrating skills. The mission details: Infiltrate the party of the Kumo Daimyo (lightning feudal lord) and confirm/get new information on the 2 and 8 tailed Jinchuuriki's. If possible pose as a rich, elegant woman with much (political) power.

###

"Hokage-sama, I've returned and am ready for my mission." A beautiful woman gave a small, but perfect reverence for the leader of Konoha wearing a small, patient, _polite_ smile on her lips.

Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage, took a small sip of her beverage and regarded the blonde woman in front of her for a second. She had startling blue eyes and something nagged in the back of her mind, but she pushed it away for later.. so she had a 'valid' reason for procrastinating on her paperwork. 'If I had to guess, she comes here to ask our help.. as she seems to be a daughter of some nobility'. Konoha gets many escort missions and though they were always a pain in the ass.. the escorts paid and as the saying goes, ' _Money rules the world_ '.

Tsunade quickly assessed the traditionally -and at the same time pretty modern- dressed woman in front of her, taking in the elegant bun held up by expensive looking hairpins, the dress which was a beautiful mixture of black, white and orange.. and the chique jewels she wore around her neck and in her ears.. Either the daughter of a rich noble or high standing politician indeed, ' _I probably could've paid of half my debts with those jewels_ '.

"Have you already applied for an escort mission or are here for something else?" Asked the Slug Sannin in a formal manner. Unlike her predecessor, who loved to battle in a diplomatic way: with words, she liked to keep it short and to the point. Running around the bush was time consuming and overall pretty useless. Tsunade prepared herself for a long conversation on what kind of worthy escort this noble woman will get, she took a sip of saké.. she'll need it. Nobles were most of the time a huge headache with a massive imaginary stick shoved up their *ss, she had enough of those people in the council should she need to prove it.

The light blonde woman in front of her gave her another patient smile, though a glint of mirth flashed in her somehow familiar azure eyes. "Actually I came here for a verification of my mission and certain details, so.. Unless you have ordered some poor soul to accompany me on my SS-rank infiltration mission.. I would humbly decline your offer for an escort."

The woman gave her a meaningful look, but the Fifth Hokage missed it as she choked on the sip saké she had just taken. Coughing to get the liquid out and trying to regain her ability to speak. A noble on a infiltration mission was that much but for her to claim to have gotten a SS-rank infiltration mission.. SS-rank stood for a secret high ranked mission, which existence would be known by two people -the Hokage and the one(s) carrying out the mission- only. This woman was either a really good liar or.. What the *Bleep* had she been drinking when she gave such a mission to someone incapable like her..

"Excuse me, a _noble_ on a infiltration mission? I think there is some _huge_ misunderstanding here." Tsunade managed to get out when she regained her ability to breathe properly, before she realized that she might had offended a potential rich client and added, "I don't think you would be able to-"

"I guess I am pretty qualified to get the infiltration-mission, hmm? Or do I have to call you 'Obaa-chan' for you to recognize me?" The woman in front of her smoothly interrupted her, her voice was quite melodious and it took a moment for the poor older blonde to realize who was standing in front of her..

' _I'll need more than a bottle saké for this.. MUCH more.._ '

###

Hatake Kakashi, one of the most powerful elite ninjas in the village, was currently completely stunned and reduced to an incoherent mess. "Naruto," He spoke with a deceptive calmth he really didn't feel at the moment, "why exactly are you wearing a dress?" His uncovered eye locked onto his incredible long, tanned and slim legs - _which he had assumed as something that only existed in Icha-Icha and in turn would make any women jealous_ \- in the black high heels, as Naruto slightly shifted his weight to his left leg. The movement accentuated the strong, but at the same time slim looking calves.

He swallowed his suddenly dry mouth as his eye slowly but surely trailed back up to his student's calm blue eyes, taking a small detour over his black, white and orange strapless dress, which reached just over her knees. The dress seemed to tease the onlookers with every movement with a glimpse of his calves and empathises the few natural curves he had. "And what happened to your hair?" Poor Kakashi added a little bit desperate, when he noticed the elegant bun held up by two expensive looking chopsti- _hairpins_. The blond hair had strings of silver and red in it, which probably only Naruto could pull of as an combination of 'elegance and beauty'. The only reason he had recognized Naruto were his -mostly- blonde hair and his faded whisker-marked cheeks.

Kakashi missed a heartbeat when his stunned grey orb focussed on the amused, but sharp and calculating azure blue pools. His right hand with his beloved Icha-Icha book, had unconsciously lowered as he slowly drunk in the image and unconsciously filed it to the back of his mind. The proud, chronically late Hatake was suddenly extremely happy with his mask-covered face, as that now also hid his embarrassed blush.

Kakashi's invisible eye twitched when realisation hit him. _He_ was checking out his _student_ , who also happens to be a _male_ around _half his own age_. ' _Did I miss the apocalypse by being too late for it?_ ' His idle thought actually made a whole lot of sense, as yesterday the _boy_ had been the same hyperactive, neon-orange-wearing knucklehead.

If someone had told him the day before that Naruto could be described as 'Elegance and Beauty' he would have shrugged the person off as insane and might have even brought him to the hospital for a mental check-up. Sketching Naruto as Elegance and Beauty would be the same as being convinced that Orochimaru was the most adorable person on earth.. or that Tsunade had never touched a drop of alcohol.. or.. or..

Naruto brought up his slender hand to hide his small amused smile, but his blue pools betrayed his mirth. "Hatake-san," The teenager, dressed as a woman for a formal party, called out his name as if the reason to this.. this.. _madness_ was obvious.

 _'Even his voice sounds more feminine_ '. "I have a solo mission assigned from the capital. The mission will take around.." She seemed to silently calculate as her- _his_ eyebrows were forced into a small thoughtful frown. "two month and I just came to inform you of my short-term absence."

' _When and where did Naruto learn to speak so formal.._ ' Kakashi was almost sure this was a horrible, bittersweet nightmare in disguise of an beautiful, suddenly graceful, undeniable handsome and _crossdressing_ student. ' _and what happened to the slightly whiny 'Kakashi-sensei' ?_ ' Kakashi added as he had felt a small uncomfortable twinge at the formal 'Hatake-san'. Naruto made a formal bow to his superior and turned around, slowly walking away with a small, subtle sway in his hips. Just enough to make the said superior follow those swaying hips with his uncovered eye. It also forced the publicly known pervert to shake off all the possible intimate scenarios, that he had memorized from the Icha-Icha series a long time ago, because it was simply _wrong_ to think about his student like that...

A thousand and one questions plagued his mind _begging_ to be asked, but he was too stunned to utter a single word after that. His eye was still focussed on the street where the enigma that was Naruto, had left long after the crossdresser had strided away.

Uzumaki Naruto is indeed 'The Show-Off, Number 1 Unpredictable, (Noisy) Ninja', no kidding. Not everyone can sweep Hatake Kakashi of his feet, the one whose motto is 'to see underneath the underneath'.

 _He_ , Hatake Kakashi, former ANBU Captain, an S-rank ninja known to have _more_ than one-thousand jutsu's in his pocket, famous in the Bingobooks as Sharingan no Kakashi, who _always_ looks underneath the underneath himself.. was sweeped of his feet with a simple appearance of his student crossdressing and an change in aura! Naruto had radiated elegance, warmth and, though concealed, incredible power.

' _What would I do to be able to ask and rely on Minato-sensei again.._ ' Was the last thought before Kakashi finally disappeared as well in a swirl of leaves.

###


End file.
